1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch panel, and particularly to a flexible touch panel.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible device in which a functional element such as a semiconductor element, a display element, or a light-emitting element is provided over a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter also referred to as flexible substrate) has been developed. Typical examples of the flexible device include a lighting device, an image display device, and a variety of semiconductor circuits including a semiconductor element such as a transistor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic electroluminescent (EL) element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.
Recent display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, a smartphone and a tablet with a touch panel are being developed as portable information appliances.